Space Dorks
by wasabiandi
Summary: Craig and Tweek going on a double date with new couple Clyde and Kevin Prompt; Imagine Craig and Tweek going on a double date with new couple Clyde and Kevin, Just for Craig and Kevin to spend every breath talking about Space; Tweek and Clyde just watch their dorky boyfriends


This was a bad idea. I really, really and utterly genuinely hate my boyfriend and best friend for organising this date. A double fucking date.

Craig Tucker does not double date. He can barely date his boyfriend of 10 months now.

But here I am, sitting with Tweek across from me, next to the Chinese nerd Kevin. In honesty, I think he's okay. We don't talk much, despite him having a place on our table here and there. He just kind of stays reserved, except for when someone brings up Star Wars or Star Trek. Or anything like that for the matter. The kid just does nothing but sit there and admire these films, and not just go 'ah yes okay I like this, look I might buy it, watch it some more here and there', but he can quote the script perfectly. He can even quote the fucking commentary. I made an comment to Tweek earlier, but he just shot me a look and muttered something about me being a closeted geek with Red Racer and how I should learn from him.

But, whatever. Kevin was bearable, Tweek was my boyfriend and squished up next to him, well, that ladies and gentlemen, is Clyde Donovan. My chubby, cry-baby, girl obsessed best friend.

And when I say girl obsessed, I mean doing anything and everything for their attention. He wasn't a bad looking guy, and Mr. Donovan ran a shoe store, so being a little dirty player was a perfect occupation for Clyde.

So you can imagine that when he told us his plans, it was the biggest fucking shock ever.

Clyde Donovan, competing whore with Kenny, wanting to ask a guy out? That seemed laughable. In fact, I did laugh. Bent over, shoulders shaking and near tears thinking this was all a joke.

But when he frowned and pouted, that's when I knew it was all too real.

Clyde admitted he was confused with himself, first up. Blubbering as he said so, but then claimed Kevin made him feel how the Asians depicted my emotions for Tweek, so I thought it was plausible. Besides, the geek ass kid came out as bisexual a few months ago after Red insisted he was gay when really, it was a bit of both. So it really worked in Clyde's favour.

So, fuck it.

Besides the puppy look he was giving Kevin as he rambled was hilarious.

Kevin was a very active speaker, his hands moving in every direction and as enthusiastic as possible. And fuck he was fast too - I guess that's just something Chinese do?

Whatever. Not my date. Clyde was captivated by whatever he was saying, though, so I should probably listen it. Probably.

"...And so like last night..." Yawn. "-You could see Saggitarius. It was amazing!"

"Saggitarius?" I asked, surprising the shit out of my own date, and breaking Clyde's trance. Kevin grinned and nodded hurriedly.

"The constellation! It was gorgeous last night"

"I saw it too" The tug on the side of my lips couldn't be helped at all. "It was almost as bright as Hercules"

Tweek sat across from me with the smallest of grins he had, but small doesn't make it any less meaningful. I don't know why though. All I was doing was talking.

"Oh yes! I stayed up all night to catch a glimpse of Venus."

"Did it look good?"

"So well lit!" There goes the hand movements again. "It was just - God"

"I would love to see Mercury..." I hummed. "But it's not always the easiest to see."

This was a thing that bothered me for months. And months. And even more months. I would sit outside just waiting for so long with my camera to catch a glimpse.

"Oh, I've seen it!"

Jealous.

"When?"

"Few weeks ago, through my telescope!"

"You have a telescope?"

Kevin nodded furiously again, mumbling about functions and how he sets it up. Of course I wouldn't admit this, but I knew how he set it up. In a 20 degree angle, on the left side of his window frame. I think he forgot I lived next door.

"I want to see the Northern Lights so bad" He added, almost with a whine. Maybe he and Clyde are a good match then huh.

"They're not impossible to see here, it's a matter of checking out astronomical sites and meteorologist reports."

"I learn most of what I know from Science Fiction movies..." No surprise there. "But that'd be cool!"

"Craig has posters all over his room!" Tweek announced, a grin plastered on his face as I shrugged. I didn't think it was weird enough to be a secret, I loved space. Being a spaceman, or like... A photographer for NASA, maybe even a scientist. Randy Marsh works at the Geological Survey building in town, and if he can do it surely I can.

"They look nice"

With a grin, Kevin goes back to his rant about stars.

Shamelessly, I joined in. And could've remained in my rant with him if Tweek hadn't knocked my leg under the table a bit later. It was subtle, but hard enough I knew it wasn't a random twitch. Oh and mind you, aimed right in the fucking shin.

"I think the waitress wants to kick us out... Plus the goth kids are on their second packet of cigarettes." He muttered quietly, the third oddly twisted straw set down onto the table. His eyes weren't glued on me though, they had trailed to where Clyde was.

You know those looks you see in fairytale films? In wedding photos? In pictures; Specifically the creepy shit the Asian girls draw? Yeah. Clyde wore that expression as Kevin outlined patterns on the table with his finger as he spoke. Never in my life did I think Clyde could actually feel for someone; seeing how he flings girls around, this surprise was amazing.

Tweek had noticed it as well, hand wrapped around my own. "Clyde?"

"Hmm?" Clyde hummed almost tiredly, flashing Kevin a grin as he stopped talking, before turning to the blonde.

"We've got to go. Before we get in trouble."

Kevin's back shot up straight, "Oh god how long have we been here?"

"Don't know."

"Want to come back to mine and watch Star Wars?"

Clyde grinned and nodded quickly, "Can we watch the one with the Bears you told me about!"

"Ewoks. They're called Ewoks."

"You can tell me all the details when we get there, let's just get going!"

"Thanks for the invite guys" I teased as I got myself out of the booth, hand still wrapped around Tweek's, his in return. I could hear a little mumbling from the group of black drenched kids in the corner, but it's been something to get used too.

"Oh, Craig! Tweek! You guys can come too! It's only my mom home!"

Might as well. Tweek nodded in response for both of us prior leading the group out of the building, into the viciously cold air despite it being 'summer'.

Kevin and Clyde had held back a little, discussing the food we should all eat watching the film whilst sticking to each other's hips. Discussing food was stupid though, it's not like Clyde won't eat everything handed to him. IBut it gave Tweek and I some time to chat to ourselves as well.

"You're a dork" And I thought this'd be a nice, after-date chat. Smh.

"Why now?"

"You spent almost an hour talking to Kevin about stars."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. It's nice to see you without the stick in your ass" He teased, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

If talking about star's was enough to get a kiss on the cheek, showing him stars must be even better.


End file.
